OC Christmas Story
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Title should say it all. Just a little Christmas story for the masses. And people are free to submit their OCs for this. The more the merrier, as they all say!
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's that time of year again - people are putting up decorations, presents are being bought and wrapped...something just kinda magical is in the air...Ah, Christmas, what would we do without you? Anywho, here's the first chapter of a little story for you guys (yes, I know I have other stories I need to finish!).

--

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Storm Hawks. I don't think I'll ever own it, either.

--

"Guys, guys, take a look at this!!!" came the excited voice of a certain crystal specialist/navigator for everyone's favorite squadron, the Storm Hawks.

"You've finally gotten a life other than crystals?" came the bored reply from Finn, who promptly got smacked in the head by Radarr with a wrench. "OW!!! What the heck was that for?!"

The blue creature merely stuck his tongue out at Finn before leaping over to Aerrow's shoulder before the sharpshooter could retaliate.

"No, you moron! We've been invited to a Christmas party!!" Piper exclaimed. "Isn't this just the most AWESOME thing EVER?!"

"A Christmas party, huh?" Aerrow asked, looking at the invitation clutched in the overly-excited girl's hands.

"It might be some kind of trap..." grumbled Stork from where he currently stood. "Probably set up by Cyclonia. If we go, they'll either blow up our ship, or wait until we've landed then kill us."

"As if!!" Piper snapped. "There's no WAY they could've invited THIS many people."

With those words, she dragged a LONG list of names from the envelope the invitation had come from. The guys looked at it, there eyes widening. Piper began reading them off, but they only caught a few. Aerrow snapped from his daze at one in particular:

"Did you just say Dawne Eagleheart?" the young knight questioned, moving to look over Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. Apparently, the Rex Guardians aren't as irritated with her as we thought."

"That's...a long list..." Junko chimed in, eyes following the sheet of paper. "There's got to be at least a hundred names..."

"Well, Harrier said when he delivered ours that he wrote out all the names instead of just saying the squadron names...Just on a whim, apparently." Piper said. "From the way he said it, I think he's trying to impress somebody."

Snickers rose from the guys. Piper glared at them.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded.

"Sorry, it's just...The thought of Harrier trying to impress somebody other than the counsel for once..." was Aerrow's reply...

...Unfortunately, he forgot he was standing behind Piper, and his stomach was met with the business end of her elbow. Apparently, she still thinks they need to respect the squadrons who have been around longer than them.

"Hey, Aerrow? Do you know a Rhiannon Moonbeam?" the navigator questioned, the fact she just elbowed her commanding officer completely flying out of her mind.

"The name sounds familiar...Possibly from the Academy." Aerrow answered, voice laced slightly with pain. "Why?"

"Well, says here she's the sky knight for a squadron called the Thunder Eagles." she continued.

"Well, maybe we'll figure out who she is if we go, right?" Junko asked hopefully - it was apparent that he wanted to go.

"Hey, any place with free food and girls to flirt with is okay with me." Finn stated.

"I still think it's a trap...but if I have no choice, I suppose I can die having a little fun." Stork sighed out.

"It's been a while since I've spoken to Dawne - I'd kinda like to see her. Maybe she'll show up, and we won't know if we aren't there." Aerrow finished.

"Alright!! It's decided!!" Piper squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'm testing her for mindworms before we go anywhere, though." Stork whispered to himself, eye twitching as he watched the girl.

--

Alright, so here's the end of chapter one, and also where you guys start submitting your OCs if you want them in here! Mine are going to be showing up, but as they say - the more the merrier!! So when you review, tell me about your OC if you want to see them put in the story!! Bye for now!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh...still kinda sick...but I'm a loyal writer! And when I say a chapter is going to be out soon, I mean that a chapter is going to be out soon! (coughs) Luckily, this kind of bug can't be caught by computers, so you guys are okay! And now, without any further ado, let's begin the next chapter!!

--

Disclaimer: If I owned the series...let's just say some DRASTIC changes would've been made long before now. As for characters...

Rhiannon, Dawne, Kihara, Nicolas, Azure, and Kain belong to me

Shadow and Griffey belong to ShadowQueen25

Rondana belongs to Miss Dedodakes

the ideas of the Hylian Hornets, Desert Thieves, Stone Phoenixes, Blue Herons, Forest Sparrows, Phantoms, and the Hylian League belong to nuts for Star Wars. the OCs belonging to these squadrons also belong to nuts for Star Wars

Weaverbird belongs to Saerphe

--

Needless to say, the guys of the Storm Hawks did NOT know what they had gotten themselves into when they said they wanted to go to the Christmas party on Terra Rex. Piper had been running around like CRAZY trying to get them all ready.

Yes, she had FAILED to tell them it was a FORMAL event.

"Finn, for the love of...That does NOT count as formal!!" Piper all but screeched, sounding for all the world like a banshee. Of course, she had yelled something similar to all the other boys, as well, Aerrow included (who, I might add, had a nice, elbow-shaped bruise on his stomach from where she had elbowed him earlier.)

"They're guys, Piper - cut them some slack." came a short reply from a voice...that had NOT been there earlier. The entire squad looked toward the source before...

"DAWNE!!!" They all exclaimed, seeing the silver-haired woman standing there, a small smile on her face.

"Long time no see." she said, pushing off the wall, as she had been leaning on it. She made it maybe a few steps before being glomped by Aerrow, nearly knocking her over.

"I missed you." Aerrow said, arms wrapped tightly around the silverette's waist. Dawne looked slightly uncomfortable at the physical contact for a moment, but soon returned the embrace, ruffling the teen's hair a bit with her hand. (AN: For the record, their relationship is that of brother/sister.)

"Where's my camera?" came a question from Finn. He "eeped" when Dawne's violet eyes focused on him in a steely death-glare. Aerrow broke away from Dawne, also giving Finn a slightly-less-deadly-glare. "I...uh...I'm just gonna...finish getting ready...for the party."

With that, he zipped back into his room. Piper sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation.

"Hopefully _**this **_time he'll come back in something that actually fits the category..." she groaned before heading off.

"About the party..." Aerrow started. Dawne held a hand up, signaling him to stop talking.

"That's why I'm here." the silverette said, smiling a bit. "Was wondering if I could get a ride. I really don't feel like travelling through the shadows the entire way."

"Not a problem. So this means..."

"Yes. I've never been to any kind of party before - might be fun." Dawne said, chuckling.

"That's a given!" Aerrow laughed. Piper had come back out by now, and had heard the entire conversation.

"Dawne, I really hope you aren't going to a formal party in those clothes..." Piper stated dismally. Dawne laughed, shocking the two teens - normally she just chuckled, but this was an actual laugh.

"Don't worry about that - I brought something to change into."

"Oh! Well, if you need a place to change, you can use my room!" Piper said.

"Thank you." Dawne replied before stepping in to change...

--

"We're almost there..." Aerrow murmured, a little bit of nervousness creeping into his mind.

"Dawne still not ready yet?!" Finn asked, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Surely even you would understand..." Dawne called from the hallway, "that knee-length hair takes a while to get to cooperate!"

"How the heck does she DO that?" Finn squeaked.

"Keep in mind she WAS created for use a weapon and trained as an assassin." Aerrow said low enough that Dawne couldn't hear. Finn rubbed the back of his head nervously. Dawne's footsteps soon came closer to the door, but...

"Are those..."

"She can't be wearing..."

The Storm Hawks turned to find Dawne wearing...definitely NOT what they were expecting. Instead of her normal all-black ensemble, she was wearing a black dress with strip of shimmery blue velvet going down the middle. Thin straps held the dress up, and the entire dress just seemed to fit her beautifully. A pair of black, fingerless gloves went halfway up her arms, and matching choker completed the look. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, but a few silvery locks cascaded over her shoulders. Seeing as how she seemed to have grown a bit, they knew then she was indeed wearing high heels.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked, noticing their stares.

"Dawne...you look...amazing!!" Piper exclaimed - she herself was wearing just a simple midnight-blue evening gown with silver design at the edges, matching heels, and a crystal earring/necklace set she had made from some plain crystals. The guys were wearing more formal clothing (think something along the lines of what a guy might wear to church or something...)

Finn looked like he was on the verge of nosebleed.

"I would say the look on Finn's face mean's I look fairly good..." Dawne began, "...but seeing as how he has the look _every_ time he spots a girl in a dress, I wouldn't count on it."

Finn was promptly whacked in the head by both Piper and Aerrow for giving Dawne that look - Piper because Dawne was a fellow girl, Aerrow because Dawne was his "big sister."

"Terra Rex approaching." Stork said, looking back at the group from his position at the helm.

"Mind if I take a look at the guest list?" Dawne questioned.

"Go right ahead." Aerrow replied. Dawne picked it up, glancing over it quickly.

"Dear lord, I know over half of these people..." she muttered, a violet eye twitching much like Stork's at a few. "Unfortunately, I think some are for the wrong reasons..."

"What do you mean?" Junko asked, a bit confused - Dawne was not very easy to get rattled...actually, until recently, she wasn't exactly one to show emotion period.

"Let's just say...there's a few people out there trying to, for lack of a better phrase, hit me up. I'm now hoping the Rex Guardians are slight idiots and forgot about mistletoe..."

Okay, so here's a general sum of the Storm Hawks' current expressions: Aerrow's face held a bit of fury that guys were hitting on his "sister," Piper was actually quite surprised people were willing to risk flirting with her (really, when Dawne gets angry, people get hurt unless they have good reflexes...and I mean GOOD reflexes), Finn looked a bit jealous, Junko was still a bit confused, and Stork looked as if wondering what kind of disease those guys had to be flirting with Dawne (most likely Amazonian love bugs had bitten them, but it might've been mind worms for all he knew. He couldn't be too careful, y'know.)

"Ummm...Piper?" came the merb's meek voice.

"Yes, Stork?"

"It wouldn't be possible for me to bring the anti-mind worm helmet, would it?"

"Why on Atmos would you need that?!"

"I think it has to do with the guys who are flirting with me..." Dawne sighed out.

"Exactly. It's either they've been bitten by the Amazonian love bug - which has no known cure, by the way - or they've been infected by mind worms - also no known cure."

"Stork, I'm sure you'll be fine - from what I know, the Amazonian love bug's venom isn't able to be caught by air or touch, and mind worms only infect the host they're in." Dawne stated, rolling her eyes. Stork looked quite relieved.

"Well, then, shall we get to the party?" Piper asked as they finally reached Terra Rex...

------

"Ah, the Storm Hawks!" Harrier exclaimed as said group of teens exited their carrier; Dawne was close behind. Harrier seemed quite surprised to see her traveling with them. "Dawne, I didn't expect you to be here so soon!"

"Yes, well, I suppose I _am_ a little earlier than I said I would be." she replied, walking down to just a few feet away. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

To say the Storm Hawks were shocked at the familiarity between the two was the least of it.

"Ah, sorry Aerrow - I forgot to explain that to you, didn't I?" Dawne chuckled, looking over to the group. He nodded, a bit too surprised to trust his voice at the moment. "Ever since the final battle, Sarah's memories keep returning...it's almost as if I've known him for years."

"It came as a surprise even to me." Harrier admitted, just before a girl's voice called out to them.

"DAWNE!! OVER HERE!!" Looking over, a small group of girls was visible - one of them was waving frantically to the silverette.

"Oh! If I might be excused for a while...I believe some friends of mine wish to speak with me." Dawne said before walking off towards the group.

"So much has changed about her, even _**I**_ seem to not know her..." Aerrow muttered, the others nodding in agreement.

"I don't think...I've ever seen her quite so relaxed...or happy before." Piper said softly, watching as Dawne made it over to her friends...

--

"Rhiannon! Azure! Kihara! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Dawne exclaimed upon the group.

"Well, my squadron got the invite and just couldn't pass up the chance to party!! And please, we're friends - it's Rhia!" the cat-like girl laughed, cat ears and tail reflecting her glee. She wore a knee-length, bright red party dress and matching boots, red wrist-high gloves, golden locket, and gold bracelet graced the left glove.

"Seriously, it's Christmas, and what's a holiday without a party?" Azure said - unlike most merbs, she wasn't paranoid. The white dress she wore really brought out the blue tones of her skin, and her gold eyes sparkled with mirth. The multiple piercings in her ears sparkled with diamond-like earrings.

"Yeah, and besides, Nicolas swore he'd kill something if we didn't go...We didn't want a Christmas-time murder on our hands, now did we?" Kihara joked - Nicolas said stuff like that all the time, so it was no shock to them. Looking around for said angsty-boy, her green dress swished. She had apparently decided to go simple on the accessories, and only wore a necklace that matched the shade of her outfit.

"Anyway, you look GORGEOUS!!! Where on Atmos did you find that dress?!" Rhia squealed.

"Ah, another friend of mine helped with this..." Dawne chuckled. "At least, he helped me pick this out."

"HE?!" the other three nearly shrieked.

"Just because he's a guy doesn't mean he's my boyfriend. Besides, why can't a guy have good taste in clothes, or help a girl pick out something to wear?" the silverette asked, wondering just why the three were freaking out so much.

--with the others--

Aerrow was amazed at the number of people who had shown up, even more so at how many he knew by name. Even the squadrons of the Hylian League had shown up. Link had managed to get a few moments to talk with him before being dragged off to dance by Zelda, much to the annoyance of Link, who had wanted to talk a little longer. Marina had also come over to chat, noting the Zelda-dragging-Link scene with slight disdain.

"I'm still surprised he hasn't tried hiding amongst the crowd yet." she chuckled, watching the two.

"So, how are things with the Hylian League, anyway?" Aerrow questioned. "I mean, it's been a while since we've last spoken."

"Pretty well, I guess." Marina replied. "Zelda and I still loathe each other, Link's obviously still married to Zelda, and there haven't been any significant fights save for the random monsters that show up."

"In other words, it's been fairly normal?"

"Yup. Pretty much." Marina paused a moment to look around. "So, about how many of the Atmosian squadrons are here already?"

"Ummmmm, I'd say..." Aerrow glanced, looking for the sky knights for each one. "I see the sky knights of maybe five not including mine. (1) So, there's still a few more on the way."

"Wow...well, anyway, I think I'm going to try and speak with some of the other squadrons - if any of them are as friendly as you Storm Hawks, I might just have some new friends before I head back to Terra Gerudo!" With that, Marina headed off.

"You seem popular." came Dawne's voice from behind Aerrow, startling him.

"Ah! Oh, Dawne!"

"Startle you?" she asked. Aerrow was about to reply before a roar cut him off. The entire group (as in EVERYBODY already at the party) looked up to see a dragon.

"WEAVERBIRD!!!!" Aerrow called out, seeming really excited. Said dragon shrunk to about the size of a large dog before landing near Aerrow and Dawne. Weaverbird's scales were blue in color, a spiny crest ran the length of her back, elegant silver horns curled from the dragon's head, and a sharp isocele tipped the tail.

"It's been far too long, Aerrow." Weaverbird said softly when Aerrow hugged her around her neck. That was when she noticed Dawne. "Who's this?"

"My name is Dawne..." the silverette said, her voice holding barely restrained awe - she'd only heard of dragons, thinking them to only be a myth...and she rarely believed in those.

"She's been really helpful...she's kinda like an older sister to me." Aerrow added, smiling brightly.

"I see...Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dawne." the dragon said. Dawne smiled at how happy Aerrow seemed, violet eyes softening at the scene before her. That was before she noticed a certain friend of hers, sneaking around as if trying not to be noticed.

"Aerrow, Miss Weaverbird, if you don't mind, I believe I see one of my friends over there...Please excuse me." she said, smiling before walking off.

"She's very polite." Weaverbird observed, sounding amused at being called "Miss Weaverbird."

"Except when it comes to Finn. She's usually chewing him out for something." Aerrow chuckled, earning a laugh from his reptilian friend.

"I believe that's the case with just about everyone!" the dragon chortled.

--

"Oh, where is she?! She said she'd be here!" Shadow huffed, looking thoroughly annoyed at not having found whoever she was looking for.

"Who?" Shadow must've jumped at least two feet into the air, and Griffey (who was in her arms at the time) squawked in surprise.

"What the--" Shadow whipped around, ready to beat the living daylights out of the person who just scared her, only to see..."DAWNE!!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!?!?"

"Because you're so easy to scare." the silverette replied nonchalantly, smirking in her usual manner. "Now, asking my earlier question again, who are you looking for?"

"Oh, Rondana said she'd be here, but she isn't here yet, and I've looked over this ENTIRE place and haven't seen her, and...Woah, Dawne, when did you get that outfit?"

"Did I mention you seem to be the queen of switching topics at random? I haven't seen Rondana, either, and I just got it a few days ago."

"Crap, you also seem to have gotten a sense of humor..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing!" Shadow would've held her hands up in mock-defense had they not been full of griffin at the moment. Dawne sighed, dropping the subject - she knew she'd get back at Shadow later.

"Anyway, I see you took the simple route with the word "formal," didn't you?" It was true - Shadow was wearing a simple, green dress, green arm warmers, and the only piece of jewelry on her was the Griffin Stone (obviously, because without it, she couldn't speak with Griffey!).

"You know I hate dresses! Besides, if I showed up in my normal stuff, Piper'd murder me later while I slept! Griffey too!" the black-haired girl cried out. "What about you? I thought you LOATHED anything that had to do with "feminine" and all that."

"I still do, but..." Dawne stopped all of a sudden, a look of sheer dread overcoming her face as she looked over Shadow's shoulder.

"Dawne? Dawne?" Shadow was VERY confused at this point.

"Shadow?"

"Um, yes?"

"You...are about to see just how fast somebody can run in high heels...Because if you look behind you...You'll see the WORST of my suitors..."

"Huh?" Shadow did just that - she looked behind her, to see that there was indeed a guy headed their way. He was fairly tall, and sinister looking from what Shadow could tell. "Um, know his name?"

"Yeah, it's Kain...Dammit, I was hoping he wouldn't show up..." Dawne groaned. She somehow managed to plaster a smile on her face when he came close enough, though. "Kain, it's so nice to see you again." Oh yes, lying through her teeth.

"Even this night, such a fair beauty as yourself cannot be tainted by darkness." Kain said, taking Dawne's hand and lightly kissing it. Both Shadow and Griffey wanted to puke, but they withstood - just in case Dawne needed their help...which was very unlikely, but with a guy that creepy, you never know.

"Ah, but such a night is wasted if your smile is not seen. It is nice that you are smiling, my lady Dawne." Kain continued, still taking no notice of the other two. Dawne fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead sighing as if she truly appreciated his comments. As Kain's eyes were closed while we spoke, a quick glance to Shadow told the black-haired girl what her true thoughts were.

"If you wish see my smile continue..." Dawne began, "then it shall take much more than that."

"But of course! I would not expect anything less from such a woman as yourself!" With that, Kain took both hands into his grasp, looking deeply into her violet eyes. "I would go to the ends of Atmos if only to win your heart, lady Dawne!"

"Th-That's nice..." It was obvious she was uncomfortable at how close he was getting. Shadow looked around, noticing Aerrow not too far away.

_Aerrow! And...is that a dragon he's talking to?_ Shadow asked herself.

_**Shadow!**_ Griffey managed to whisper to the girl. _**That dragon might be able to help us!!**_

"Yeah...I don't think we can take on this...Kain guy by ourselves...and Dawne seems unable to right now in that dress...Same here...Come on!" Shadow whispered back before hurrying off, making one last, quick glance at her friend...

-------------

Minako: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Yes, I realize I didn't use all the characters yet, but keep in mind that I did say only about half the squadrons had arrived earlier in the chapter. So, in the next chapter, more people will have arrived!! And what's going to happen to Dawne?! Now, regarding the little number I put in there:

(1) I know there are a LOT of squadrons, just not sure how many. Also, there were a few submitted ones. One other thing is that Rhia (one of my OCs) is the sky knight for the Thunder Eagles, a squadron kinda like the Storm Hawks in that they don't have a set terra to protect.

Another thing that might be confusing people is who "Sarah" is. Sarah is the person Dawne was created to look like. Read my story "Project Name KIRA" to learn more about that.

Anyway, that's it for now. I'm afraid I probably won't be taking any more characters, but if you ABSOLUTELY MUST have your OC in this story, go to my profile and PM me the profile. And now...I'm gonna go rest...It's almost Christmas, and I'm still kinda sick...


	3. Note From CoWriter chaos

Alright, for starters, this is NOT Minako speaking.

I'm her co-writer, best friend, partner-in-crime (pretty much whatever you want to call me), chaos.

...Mina-chan will be unavailable for a few days due to a Christmas present she received from her parents. She got a graphics tablet, and is completely and totally engrossed, and I barely got away from her power-glomps/super-sonic-squeals when she went nuts from excitement.

So, in short, the story will be delayed. Normally, I COULD type up the chapter and post it for you, but this one she's been writing out a rough-draft in a notebook, and has hidden said draft from me (something about the fact she hates me correcting any "errors" I find and messing up her precious notebook with red ink...)

Anyway, in a few days, I think she'll be sane enough to continue working on the story, so if you can hold out until then, Mina-chan will be updating.

...And pray for me, please, that I don't lose my sanity in the process of keeping her from destroying the place...or eating what's left of the cake...she still owes me from the last time she stole the last piece...

~chaos


	4. From Minako

Hey, everybody, Minako here...

Yeah, not very enthusiastic...Well, multiple ways to say it, but I'm going to be blunt - I cannot seem to get this fic to go right, no matter how I write the third chapter. Heck, I even had Miss Writes-Six-Page-Term-Papers-In-Her-Sleep a.k.a. my older sister help me out, and it still didn't turn out very good.

So, until I can either work out the next chapter, or Christmas 2009 rolls around...pretty much whichever rolls around first...this story is being put on hiatus.

If it's any consolation, I intend to use every character submitted. Also, for those who have been following Dawne's story, Project Name : KIRA, that should be getting an update soon, which means those who want to know a little more about Dawne, head over there and read on!

...That's about it. Good news and bad news combined. So, belated Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all.


End file.
